


Need An Extra Mech Mechanic?

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Brigitte is a little out of work with her armor working perfect, and Reinhardt’s now being taken care of by her father. While still Reinhardt’s faithful squire, she finds some sort of new challenge looking over one of MEKA’s most prized mechs, and their most famous pilot.





	Need An Extra Mech Mechanic?

**Author's Note:**

> Brigitte's out, ship has sailed, and Tig is gay as always let's get this fic started!!

Fixing armor day in and day out was fun, the scars left over weren’t as so. Brigitte was fond of her godfather and his personality, but she always felt some lack of responsibility in the field with him. That’s why she not only made her own armor but finally followed him to Overwatch. 

Being there with Overwatch unsettled her stomach a little bit, seeing all the older heroes responding first. She found Angela the easiest to talk to after her father and Reinhardt. She even got some excellent battle positioning tips from the older combat medic. Followed by some snarky dialogue about how Overwatch is still a mistake, but she’d help see it follow a less violent solution. 

As more member’s kept piling in, she felt it become a little homier. No member felt better to see join than the famous D.Va. Reinhardt was a huge fan of hers, and the moment she arrived on base, Brigitte heard it. She too went down to go meet the new ‘tank’ she would be assisting, only to be a little starstruck. 

It was one thing seeing her face in a window from streaming, It was another to see her in person. 

This was the first time either of them had seen not D.Va, but Hana Song. Brigitte knew she was into girls, she just didn’t know what kind. Now she did. A little strong, a little butchy, some know it all, and of course drop dead gorgeous. It didn’t help that she wore her body suit upon the first introduction to most of the crew, the Swede was almost mesmerized by the form the gamer had.

She was staring a little too long when Hana finally got to her in the conversation. Brown eyes and Hazel coming together was a bit more of a shocker for the both of them. Hana seemed to pause a moment in her words, scanning Brigitte up and down. Pink appeared on both cheeks, but Hana was the only one not too distracted to speak first. 

“Brigitte… Am I saying it right? It’s nice to meet you, I’m always happy to meet new fans.” Hana finally spoke up, sticking her hand out for the Swede to shake. 

She paused for a moment, looking between hand and eyes, before helplessly taking the hand. “Right! Yeah, you got it right. It’s nice to meet you too, D.Va” Brigitte responded, giving her best smile to the younger woman. 

The gamer smiled right back at the mechanic, displaying nothing but charm and confidence. Perhaps this was not the first time Hana had been presented with an attracted fan, Brigitte figured. 

Hana went on her way to explore the base, the rest of the conversation falls on deaf ears as far as Brigitte was concerned. She did give a little wave to the mechanic before leaving, which confirmed one thought on Brigitte’s mind as her heart fluttered in her chest. 

She was absolutely infatuated with Hana Song. 

\--- --- --- 

Only a few days after Hana’s arrival, they were issued on a mission. Nonemergent, not too serious, but somewhere along the way it got to a point where Hana notified them all her Mech would need some fine tuning for the next fight. Brigitte herself figured she could lend a hand with the mech’s repairs. What she found upon arriving wasn’t what she was expecting. 

She expected Hana to be… well, gloriously perfect and idly standing by while someone else worked on her mech. What she didn’t, was Hana herself, hair up in a messy ponytail and dirty crop top on, in workers pants and boots elbows deep in a fusion cannon of her mech while using the leg of it as a stool. 

Brigitte watched for a few good minutes, observing the dirt and oil on Hana’s face and her arms. She was a normal person like anyone else, a normal soldier. Something more than a pretty face. That was what caught Brigitte’s attention most of all. 

That and the fact Hana Song actually had muscles to flex. 

Soon enough, Hana shut the compartment she was working in and hopped off the leg of her mech. She noticed Brigitte staring and gave her a soft smile. “Enjoying the sight?” She asked, her voice still genuinely soft. 

The Swede snapped out of her daze and looked down at the soldier-turned-mechanic before her. “Some… something like that. I didn’t realize you worked on your own mech” Brigitte found the words with some difficulty. 

Hana turned back and looked at her mech, glancing up and down before facing forward. “Yeah. I messed around with it. I figured I could learn it like I learned the inside of a computer. That’s how I got the recording rigs in.” Hana’s smile spread wide, pride in every inch of her features.

“I figured you’d have to do some messing around for that. No other MEKA soldier had streams going.” Brigitte found a little joking conversation about it all. Talking to Hana wasn’t that hard when in a familiar situation. 

The gamer grinned and wiped her face on the glove that she wore, unknowingly smearing some more oil onto it. “I was trying to narrow the spread of the cannons. Or at least get it to spit more bullets per shot. Mech targets are huge, humans and humanoid omnics, not so much.” Hana explained. She motioned for Brigitte to follow her, before making her way climbing up the mech. She hopped up onto the leg, pulled herself up by the arm, then stepped up on those to get to the top of her mech. It was almost like a religious experience watching her climb up, one that excited Brigitte through and through. 

Hana then manually opened the back hatch, and hopped down effortlessly, without even stumbling, and motioned for Brigitte to look inside. 

“A lot of the controls I have to re-wire from inside.” She pointed out. “But things with the mech itself? How it flies and shoots? I have to fix out here. Its programming and mechanics. The systems are pretty complex, diverting the fusion driver’s power and all to make sure everything still functions after I’ve messed with it.” hana then looked up at Brigitte’s face. “Um… does that make any sense to you?” 

The Swede was trying to take it all in, and she had quite the wide smile on her face at the end. “I understand the feeling of checks and balances in mechanics,” Brigitte responded. “Reinhardt’s armor needs a power run through after I’ve repaired its systems and reinforced its sturdiness. Sometimes he has to try it on because he got himself that thrashed in the fight and I need to know right then and there if my repairs did well enough.” Brigitte responded. 

The two young women shared smiles, brimming happily at one another. Not only was some simple fondness shared, but there was the knowledge of some kind of working force that seemed to be just between the two of them in this moment. Brigitte looked at the mech itself and felt something tug in her chest, compelling her to engage in more conversation. 

“Do you… need extra help repairing it from time to time?” She asked, looking hopefully at the soldier’s eyes. 

Hana’s gaze was thoughtful but quick to decide. “You interested in learning about the Mech? Or me?” Her grin turned into a raging smirk that got Brigitte’s attention and a blush. 

The poor mechanic didn’t even hesitate. “Both?” 

“Then we’re up for a date tonight aren’t we” Hana had a blush on her face, but her confidence was as shining as ever. 

“Wait, what?” Brigitte let her face fall in confusion and Hana busted into laughter before shutting the hatch to her mech.

“I still got more work to do, you in to learn or what?” Hana offered her hand out for a shake afterward. 

This time there was a bit of a moment wait before a response. Brigitte grabbed Hana’s hand and shook it with a strong grip, a proud smile on her face. 

“I’m in. Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a quick little blurb I thought of for MekaMechanic's first little meeting. I love Brigitte already and who else to pair her with than Hana Song? Unfortunately, i cant think of a longterm situation with them but we'll get there eventually. 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you did, comments and suggestions are always welcome <3


End file.
